What can possibly go wrong?
by Fangirlpowah
Summary: Time travel, AU-ish, Starting in future Konoha, when all is lost and two friends decide (or one decide and second is dragged along) to relive some memories. What can possibly go wrong, afterall? Not slash, hints of Naru/Hina.
1. Prologue

A/N Hello dear reader,

this is beginning of my first fanfic ever written, which I sadly didn't finish. I just recently came around it on my dA account and decided to pick it up and try to finish it this time.

It's not yaoi or shonen ai, not that I don't like that stuff, but it just didn't feel right for this story.

Oh and I don't own any character, nor I'm making any profit from this story.

If you spot any grammatical error or mistake feel free to tell me, I'm not native English speaker after all =)

Hope you enjoy reading this story as well as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Prologue** (beginning of this story is set 5-6 years after current Shippuuden events)

Sasuke sat in his lab and was bored. All the promises about revenge he made had been fulfilled and now he didn´t have anything to do. He thought about all dead people in his life and apprecieted himself for good work. When he was half-lost in memories, he felt familiar chakra signature entering his house. „Oh gods, not him, not again." he sighed and prepared himself for meeting with intruder.  
„Hi, Sasuke." Despite all expectations, that was all the blonde visitor said. „What´s with him? Has he finally grown up?" Sasuke had to laugh at his own thoughts, „dobe and grow up? World must be upside down."

„What do you want and where is the annoying tail of yours, Sakura?" the girl never missed any chance to visit him with Naruto.

„She´s dead, everybody is dead. Konoha is destroyed."

„When? Did I miss something?" Sasuke always thougt how well is he informed, but now he found a little gap in his information web.

„You live in this cave since your official return to Konoha and you didn´t find anything suspicious? Maybe the great hole instead of village? Nothing? What about the missing Hokage monument? Damnit, right after my head was added there. No? And what about me not visiting you for two years? You still didn´t find anything suspicious? And I´m the one called dobe here."

„So whole Konoha is destroyed, like if I care." Sasuke felt his reputation as genius became suddenly slightly stained.

„Hey, you are one of ninjas supposed to protect the village. When you came here, you took the job as ANBU and swore your loyality to Konoha and its Hokage. You swore to me."

„That was just stupid ritual all the ANBU do." Sasuke was bored even more now and he wished Naruto just to leave.  
„All the ANBU fullfiled their promise and fought for this village, oh, there was one who didn´t, who was it? Guess you know the answer. But let´s cut this stuff I came here for another reason."

„So ? Spill it out, the earlier you say it, the earlier you could just leave me be."

„Well you know about Orochimaru´s techniques and one of them is supposed to be time-traveling jutsu."

„How do you know about it?"

„Maybe I´m an idiot, but once I´m Hokage I have to be informed idiot."

„And what you want to do with that jutsu? Save Konoha, your family, friends, pets and your favorite ramen stand? That´s not possible, you could break the timeline and make everything dissapear or even worse, you could succesfully change it and turn this world and timeline upside down."

„No, I .. just.." Naruto seemed serious and it brought Sasuke creeps. „I just want to see them again. To live with them for a while and to say properly goodbye."

„Oh, and I thought you had some serious reasons. But what you want from me? You seem to know more about the jutsu than myself so what do you want?"

„There must be at least two people performing that jutsu."

„Forget it."

„C´mon Sasuke, I´m your best friend."

„Considering the fact you are only person who calls himself my friend you are maybe my best friend, but you are my most hated friend in the same time."

„Stubborn bastard, I´m your friend, your Hokage and only person in your life who didn´t die due to your stupid revenge. So do me a favour and spend one month in past with me, it could be fun."

„You can really be annoying. Ok, I will spend one month with you in past but you promise me to never disturb me again, dobe-sama."

„Dobe-sama?"

„You are my Hokage, so I have to show my respect." Sasuke didn't try to hide his amused smirk.

„Oh, I´m impressed. But ok, do me this favour and I won´t disturb you in this stinky hole anymore. See you in three weeks." Naruto handed him few scrolls with jutsu description.

Naruto has left and Sasuke didn´t want to admit it, but felt a little excited. Maybe it can really be fun, he was bored like hell, so why don´t try this stupid idea of even more stupid friend of his

0. Here we go

Two friends stood on the hill, which used to be Konoha´s Hokage monument. Young blonde Hokage sighed and looked at raven haired maybe-ANBU, who stood there in silence.

„You know, I´m now Hokage of nothing and I was Hokage for nothing, I could´t help them and the worst thing is that I survived. They fought for Konoha and for me, they died for Konoha and for me and I couldn´t even join them in death."

„Don´t be silly and quit this pityful speech, dobe-sama. You were the one who said that it would be funny when we used Orochimaru´s not-sure-working time-travel technique and something about meeting precious people and the blah blah whatewer stuff we lived so hurry up and do the stupid jutsu to take us in times, when the world was worth of revenge."

„For the god´s sake, is there any day you don´t think about revenge?"

„Of course not, I´m an avenger after all."

Naruto rolled his eyes and then nodded to Sasuke to take stance. Then they started to perform time travel jutsu.  
It took them more than twelve hours, but they were finally ready to go to the past. Just before they walked in portal, Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke with curious look.

„Teme, you know, we can forget it all and die, but I need you to tell me one important thing before we do the last step."

„What is it dobe-sama?"

„Were you really emo?"

Sasuke couldn´t believe that his blonde friend (aka idiot) said what he said. So he ignored question and just walked in and pushed blonde with him.

And then the darkness swallowed them.


	2. Exams and teams

****A/N yay, another chapter, thank you so much for follows and favs! 3

To my kind guest rewiever: We all know the answer to that question, don't we? *wink wink*

and as usual: I don't own anything from Naruto

* * *

**I. We´re here, again...**

_Konoha, 12 years in the past_

The night before graduation exams was special for two twelve years old boys. Each of them existed for a moment twice and then their doubled existences merged. The main result was huge headache, the not so important result was that each of them now had personality of someone at least decade older and memories of things, that never happen. Not yet.

First thing, that blonde one saw that morning, was beige wall of his old flat and of course the old good ramen poster.

„So, I´m here, again. and I remember everything, great!" Then he started to wander around his apartment. Everything was just the same as he remembered, so he felt kinda nostalgic. After usual morning routine, he squealed when he found his orange jumpsuit. Happily he embraced the orange colour, which has been set aside when he became Hokage. Some stuff about representation of his rank, not that he really appreciated it back then.

„Hmm, I wonder, if Sasuke has also the memories, it could be funny and useful, if he has. Well, it will be funny even if he hasn't." He grinned and decided to hurry up and meet Sasuke before the exam begins.

Said raven haired boy woke up with worst headache he ever got. _What the hell? It´s terrible hangover and I don´t even remember drinking something. _He slowly realized what happened and just wondered if he really remembered everything. He just hoped, that Naruto would also have memories of everything, because then it would be less frustrating. After all, he needed second person to travel back to the future and it would be pain in the ass, if Naruto was twelve years old idiot he used to be. Somewhere in his subconsciousness was born rather disturbing question _Why hasn't Orochimaru ever used this jutsu?_ However it was postponed when he took in his appearance. He sighed, looked at his short legs and small body and cursed..Then he got dressed and left Uchiha compound to make his way to academy. He hated himself when he was weak and small and now, he was small again. He really hoped that this body could perform the reverse time travel jutsu when they will be heading back.

Naruto met Sasuke at the way to the academy.

„Yo, Sasuke!" he yelled happily and then added „What do you think about the future?" it was not the smartest question in the world, but Naruto just had to be sure, which version of his friend stood in front of him.

„World is still changing, dobe-sama." Frowned Sasuke and studied blondes reaction.

„Ahh, so you are back with your memories too." grinned the blonde and almost hugged Sasuke.

„Meh, Naruto, we are no kids anymore, don´t act like one."

„Yeah, but we look like kids again, so we could have a bit of fun while making happy memories. Today is graduation day. And I´m not gonna fail this time. I don´t want the Mizuki stuff again." The last thing Naruto said half lost in memories.„You know, we will meet them again. Our friends and teachers. I don´t know how to react, when I see Hinata. I just want to hug her and ask her to marry me on the spot."

„That is not the smartest idea, dobe-sama, even you are smart enough to know that it would change our future too much." At this statement, Naruto pouted.

„And what about you? What about marrying a girl and making little Uchihas?"

„No little Uchihas, as I said before we can´t change timeline." Sasuke tried to fight off an annoying idea, that maybe Naruto took a bit too much from his twelve years old-self personality.

„And I´m just a kid now, so I´m not supposed to make little Uchihas now. I just want to avoid my fan club, they gave me goosebumps every time I saw them."

„Don´t mention your fan club. Today was the day of our famous „first kiss", they almost killed me for touching their precious Sasuke."

„It's actually tomorrow, you senile dobe-sama." Corrected Sasuke.

„Aww, you remember even exact day, how sweet of you!" Said Naruto with a little grin, evaded a smack intended on his head and then saw something evil in the Uchiha smirk.

„W-what are you thinking about? And don´t call me dobe-sama, just dobe would be fine" Sasuke chuckled at the last comment, he never imagined his Hokage telling him to call him dobe, but the evil look didn't leave his face.

„You know, Naruto, about that kiss, what about something else instead?"

„There is no way in hell for me to do anything like that this time!" Naruto looked like he will run away any second. Sasuke just sighed and grabbed his shoulder.

„Calm down, Naruto, I won't force you to do anything weird, let's say, you owe me some for agreeing to your plan anyway." Naruto relaxed a bit, but still had startled expression, which Sasuke found most funny.

„Okay, I guess."

And then Sasuke explained his little plan to grinning Naruto.

„You will be the death of me. I´m sure of it." Said the blonde, but agreed with his friend´s plan.

* * *

_Later_

Sasuke finished exam with ease and was waiting outside clasroom for Naruto. He leaned on the wall an closed his eyes. After some time the door opened and he heard footsteps approaching and then stopping beside him.

„So?" he asked, not bothering to move

„I failed, not a single usable clone!" came desperate answer. Sasuke opened his eyes in surprise.

„What? Why didn't you just use shadow clones?"

„It felt like cheating." Sasuke had to groan at his friend's stupidity.

„Whatever, I'm going to get some food and sleep, the persistent headache kills me. Enjoy your night in forest. And don't be late tommorow!"

Naruto sighed and went outside, angry with himself and Mizuki, who sure took his time to offer him that great deal. He noticed Hinata looking at him,so he flashed her a grin and waved. Her face went from cute pink to lobster red and she spun around, too embarassed to react properly.

* * *

_The next day_

Sakura raced into clasroom with Ino to take best possible seat near Sasuke, preferably the one next to him. But when both of them got into room, they immediately noticed,that Uchiha wasn't there. Both of them stood there, panting, when Sakura saw Naruto waving greet her. It was odd, that even the loser got there before the Uchiha. Then Naruto's expression changed, his jaw dropped a bit and he stared at the door, so she turned around to see what happened.

She was happy to see Sasuke finally showing up to the clasroom,but her mood dropped imediately when she saw gorgeous blonde girl trailing behind him.

„But Sasuukee, I love you, I thought we had something special.." cried the blonde girl almost too theatrically. Sasuke leaned closer and the blonde felt massive killer intent coming from girls in clasroom.

„Sorry Hime, but I love someone else" Sasuke whispered, but loud enough for others to hear. Girls around clasroom started to whisper. Blonde girl sighed a bit too much loud.

„I get it, bye my love" said not too sad looking blonde and leaned closer and ...slapped Sasuke loudly across his cheek. „I can't do it!" at that Sasuke looked like she poured a bucked of water over him.

„How dare you to slap him!" screamed Ino while she and other girls got over their initial shock. The blonde didn't wait for anything, and ran from clasroom. The girls took off and followed her.

Sasuke meanwhile sat next to Naruto.

„What was that?" asked a bit annoyed Uchiha

„Sorry, it seems that even my clone couldn't kiss you." grinned Naruto „But it worked, didn't it?"

„Ugh." Sasuke was rubbing his cheek, but Naruto could see, he was smiling. „They can use a bit of excercise."

At that moment Naruto started laughing maniacalyl. Few boys in classroom looked at him in surprise, Kiba growled and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

„Cmon dobe, it wasn't that funny." whispered Sasuke.

„ Sorry, just got memories from my clone back, they met Iruka, oh god, this is golden." laughed Naruto. At Sasuke's raised eyebrow, he continued. „Well our plan was to get to the restroom, hide there and then poof, instant confusion."

„Ye, I know, it was my plan, I sure know what we intended to do."

„When my clone ran to the restrooms, he noticed Iruka going just around the corner, so he henged to Iruka in front of the girls and then ran in his direction. When he reached the corner, he poofed himself out."

„Don't tell me.." Sasuke tried hard not to laugh loud.

„..they ended up chasing real Iruka." finished Naruto laughing again.

Few moments later entered visibly annoyed Iruka followed by a bunch of confused and embarrassed girls. They silently took seats, too embarrassed to even look at Naruto, whose shoulders were shaking with badly hidden laughter. Iruka glared at him and then cleared his throat, and went on to announce teams.


End file.
